Extras
The Extras menu contains a list of items the player can view or buy with bonus points in the main menu. Below is a list of all extras and how to unlock them: Artworks There are a total of 12 packs of artworksDetroit: Become Human | All artworks available by default, each costs 300 bonus points to unlock. *Pack 01 - Contains 29 pieces of concept art for The Hostage and A New Home. *Pack 02 - Contains 27 pieces of concept art for Shades of Color, Partners and The Painter. *Pack 03 - Contains 29 pieces of concept art for The Interrogation and Stormy Night. *Pack 04 - Contains 18 pieces of concept art for Broken and Fugitives. *Pack 05 - Contains 37 pieces of concept art for The Nest and Jericho. *Pack 06 - Contains 20 pieces of concept art for Zlatko and Russian Roulette. *Pack 07 - Contains 22 pieces of concept art for The Eden Club and Spare Parts. *Pack 08 - Contains 27 pieces of concept art for The Pirates' Cove, The Stratford Tower and The Bridge. *Pack 09 - Contains 16 pieces of concept art for Midnight Train and Capitol Park. *Pack 10 - Contains 17 pieces of concept art for Freedom March, Meet Kamski and Last Chance, Connor. *Pack 11 - Contains 13 pieces of concept art for Night of the Soul and Crossroads. *Pack 12 - Contains 25 pieces of concept art for Crossroads and Battle for Detroit. Videos 11 videos are available by default, each cost 300 bonus points to unlock. They are: *Short Movie: KARA (2013) *Debut Teaser (2015) *Discovering Detroit *Meet Kara, Markus & Connor *Detroit, an Interactive Story *The Making of Detroit *The Soundtrack of Detroit *Detroit Short: Chloe *Detroit Short: Luther *Detroit Short: Zlatko *Detroit Short: Kamski Soundtrack 13 pieces of the soundtrack can be unlocked for 300 bonus points each, they are: *"First Mission" - Nima Fakhrara (edited version of "Hostage" in Digital Deluxe Edition) *"RK-800 Suite" - Nima Fakhrara *"Liberation" - John Paesano (not included in Digital Deluxe Edition) *"We Are People" - John Paesano *"In the Cold" - Philip Sheppard *"The Chase" - Philip Sheppard ("Zlatko" in Digital Deluxe Edition) *"The Minsky Tapes" - Marvin Minsky/Philip Sheppard (heard in Kamski's house) (not included in Digital Deluxe Edition) *"Can't Leave" - The Whiskey Charmers (heard in Jimmy's Bar) *"Go to Hell" - Rocket 455 (heard in Partners in Hank's car) *"Voices" - White Shag ("Voices in My Head" in Digital Deluxe Edition) *"Seven Moon" - Emily Rose ("Seven Moons" in Digital Deluxe Edition) *"Set Me Free" - Thornetta Davis (heard in Eastern Motel lobby) *"Electric Night" - Juan Atkins (heard in Eden Club) For score soundtrack see: [[Detroit: Become Human Soundtrack|''Detroit: Become Human Soundtrack]] Gallery 111 character models can be unlocked for 150 bonus points each, the player must first find the character model in the story before being able to unlock them, once unlocked, the character can be viewed in the gallery screen, the available characters are: Magazines ''Main article: Magazine A list of all 46 magazines is available in the extras menu, the magazines must be collected and read in the story before appearing in this menu. Survey An optional survey is available to players by default and can be completed at any time, Chloe will also sometimes ask the player to complete the survey in the main menu, there are 13 total questions, the last 3 can only be accessed after the game is completed. If the player is connected to the PlayStation Network, they can also see the world's answers in a percentage in this menu. The questions (and possible answers) are as follows: ; 1/13 Would you consider having a relationship with an android that looks like a human? * Yes * No * Don't know ; 2/13 Do you think that technology could become a threat to mankind? * Yes * No * Don't know ; 3/13 If you had to live on a deserted island and could only bring one object, what would it be? * A book * A cellphone * Pen and paper * A console * An instrument ; 4/13 Do you consider yourself dependent on technology? * Yes * No * Don't know ; 5/13 What technology do you most anticipate? * Androids * Flying cars * Space tourism * Brain connected devices ; 6/13 Do you believe in God? * Yes * No * Don't know ; 7/13 Would you let an android take care of your children? * Yes * No * Don't know ; 8/13 How much time per day would you say you spend on an electronic device? * 1 hour * 2 hours * 4 hours * More * Don't know ; 9/13 If you needed emergency surgery, would you agree to be operated on by a machine? * Yes * No * Don't know ; 10/13 Do you think one day machines could develop consciousness? * Yes * No * Don't know ; 11/13 Who is your favorite character in DETROIT? * Connor * Kara * Markus ; 12/13 Was there a moment in DETROIT that resonated with you personally? * Many * Occasionally * Once * No ; 13/13 What was the toughest choice you faced in DETROIT? * Accepting Alice's identity with Kara * Being pacifist or violent with Markus * Deciding to shoot Chloe with Connor Notes *Many characters in the gallery have a "variation" to them, pressing square will change the variation of the character, which can either change their clothing, change the android into a different version of its line, or even change the weather / turn off the lights. *The total amount of bonus points for completing the game 100% is 56,100. *You need 27,450 bonus points in order to buy everything in the Extras menu. *The THESE ARE OUR STORIES trophy is given once 20,000 bonus points are used in this menu. References Category:Miscellaneous ru:Дополнительно